


Just A Toy

by brelovescats



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Figging, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Fucking Machine, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man is kidnapped,raped and kept as a live sex toy by another man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This Isn't My Home?

Devon watches as the light turns red and the cars stop. He looks around for any cars coming the other way. Then he crosses the street. He's almost to his house when he sees the car. It's a black van. He recognizes the van. When he was little,those vans were around all the time. Because it's been a long time since he's seen one of those,his gaze lingers before he continues walking. He walks past a house with a sign in one of the windows that says 'Beware' when something is thrown over his head. He goes to scream,but then he's punched.

The drawstring on the bag tightens around his neck. He cries as he realizes what must be happening. 'I'm being kidnapped. Josie was right. I should of just went grocery shopping in the morning instead of in the middle of the night' He thinks. He continues to cry as he's guided somewhere. He is forced to step into something and then forced to sit down. No one says anything to him. He can't hear anything either. It's the silence that scares him.

He is hit on his head and knocked unconscious. When he wakes up,there is no black bag on his head anymore. He can see. He feels like rejoicing,but then he looks around,remembering his current situation. There is some bondage equipment attached to the ceiling and hanging from it. He feels something weighing down his neck and he figures it is a collar. He tries to raise his hands up from behind his back only to notice that they are tied with wire.

"It's good you're up,Devon. I was wondering if A hit you too hard." The man is leaning against the opposite wall. He's shirtless with bulging muscles. He leans towards the skinny side though. He looks too confident to Devon. Devon can't believe that this man knows his name. 'He must have stalked me then. Oh. This is bad.' Devon gulps as he recognizes how dangerous this man is.

"What do you want?" Devon asks,head down. The man laughs and is in Devon's face in seconds.

"It's simple actually..." He forces Devon's head up. "You."

Devon pulls his head away and the man slaps him across the face. He unties him and drags his over to the contraption that hangs from the ceiling. Devon's hands are cuffed and his collar gets a chain attached to the floor. The hand cuffs force Devon's body to float off the ground so only his toes touch the floor.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do to you,Devon. I'm going to fuck you with my cock and with other things. I will play with you because you are my toy. Do you understand?" Devon nods and then cries out as his bare ass is struck.

'At least I now know why I woke up naked,'He thinks in a poor attempt at reassuring himself.

"Answer me."

"I do understand." Devon says as loudly as he can without screaming it.

"Oh,and before we start...My name is Hunter. You'll screaming it soon." Devon lets more tears fall as Hunter laughs at him. Hunter picks up lube and smears it all of his hands. He eases a finger into Devon and Devon doesn't move. He loosens himself so it doesn't hurt though he doubts Hunter is trying to hurt him. He's moving slowly and gently like he doesn't want to hurt Devon at all.

"How does it feel,Devon?" Hunter asks when his right hand's index finger is fitted into Devon's virgin asshole. He marvels at the fact that Devon opened up for him though he doesn't say that out loud.

"It feels...weird. It didn't hurt yet it didn't feel good either." Devon answers truthfully,trying to not anger Hunter. Hunter smiles. He only recognizes the fact that Devon didn't try to lie,not why he didn't.

Hunter starts to move his finger in and out. He crooks his finger. He rubs Devon in a way that makes him moan. Hunter watches Devon's muscles tense in a delicious way. He leans down and bites into Devon's shoulder. Devon arches his back as pain and pleasure floods his senses. All he can think about is that Hunter is making him his bitch and Devon can do nothing to stop him.

Hunter lifts Devon's ass,pulling it closer to him. He pushes in with no mercy. Devon screams and tries to run,but he soon realizes that there's no escape. Hunter pounds relentlessly into him at a speed that is impossible for most. Hunter revels in the blinding hot lust and passion. His jaw drops as the pleasure surrounds him,forcing him to moan with a loss for words.

"Please...No please stop...Why are you- ...Why me?!" Devon keeps screaming. He starts to cry when someone else walks into the room,a machine in tow. Devon doesn't see it. He doesn't know what's happening until it happens. Something is forced into his ass alongside Hunter's cock and Devon screams in horror when he feels something tear inside his ass. The fucking machine is merciless. It increases in speed and force. Hunter cries in full blown pleasure as the substitute cock besides his rubs his cock as it fucks Devon wide open.

It goes on for more than six hours. Devon passes out at hour four. Hunter pulls out at hour five. Hunter turns off the fucking machine and pulls it out of Devon. Devon wakes up when his rim catches at nothing but air instead of a cock. Devon sobs in relief too soon. Devon screams as Hunter starts inserting the large end of a bowling pin into his ass. Devon pales when it goes in smoothly after a few tries. Devon stays still,hoping Hunter will not do anything more.

Hunter stares at the bowling pin being pulled in by Devon's ass. Then he glances at the floor. Soon after Devon blacked out,he had came so hard that it almost woke him up from subconsciousness. Hunter pushes the bowling pin in gently and slowly fucks Devon with it.

Devon moans at Hunter fucks him with the pin slowly. He tries to push back on it,but Hunter just stops each and every time he does that. So Devon stays still and moans out his pleasure. 'The rough fucking made me cum,but I like this more. I like it slow,'Devon realizes.

Devon clears his throat."I like this. I um...I like it slow." Hunter rubs Devon left ass cheek and leans down to kiss in between Devon's shoulder blades. Devon tries to smile,but he's too scared to. He's actually really happy that Hunter isn't hurting him too badly.

"You are my boyfriend now,okay?" Hunter says in a way that hides how nervous he is. He actually has a crush on Devon. That's the only reason why he kidnapped him. He was too shy to actually ask him out. The only reason Devon got hurt is because he figures that it's expected that Devon be hurt because he is kidnapped.

"Okay." Devon says in a tiny,scared voice. For a second,he had forgotten that this isn't a lover playing with him in this passionate way. He had forgotten that Hunter had kidnapped him. He was forced to be here. He was just a toy to Hunter. 'When Hunter says boyfriend,he must just mean sex slave. How could I be so foolish as to think that he actually cares for me?'Devon thinks bitterly.

Hunter resumes fucking Devon with the bowling pin. Devon's moans sound loud in the room. Devon drowns in the pleasure. His orgasm leaves him gasping and a large puddle on the floor. Hunter pulls out the bowling pin and places the largest dildo he has on the fucking machine. He attaches it. He pushes it inside of Devon fully so he is forced to take in all of it. Devon's jaw drops as he screams. Hunter thinks about how Devon had not said 'Okay' really nicely and that's all it takes for him to set the pace on the fucking machine to dangerous.

To Be Continued


	2. Ginger Sticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devon tries to run away and is punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if some of you masturbate while reading this lol... Sorry for the long wait!!!

Devon sits up, pressing his back against the stone wall. 'Why did I even try?' He thinks, bitterly when he recalls his escape plan. Hunter, though a sadist, is a nice enough man to feed Devon right after fucking him into subspace. Today was no different. Except as soon as Hunter turned to walk back towards the open door, Devon tried to make a run for it. Now... It's punishment time.

"You don't listen to me, Toy." Devon winces at the name, knowing he only hears it right before he's hurt. Hunter smirks at the panicked look on his toy's face. He stalks towards the quivering boy. He squats down so they're facing each other. He raises his hand and it starts. Hunter is unrelenting as he slaps Devon. He keeps going until his nails leave long scars against the crying boy's face. Devon screams when Hunter grabs him and throws him in the center of the cement floor.

Then something is dropped on his back and he can't move. Whatever is on top of him is simply too heavy. Devon sobs when he realizes that only his back is covered by the object meaning that his ass was completely vulnerable. Hunter smirks as he glares at his prey. He pulls the stick of ginger out of his back pocket before shoving it slowly into Devon's ass. Devon screams, the stick of ginger stinging his anal walls. He begins crying and squirming. But this only fuels his master's anger. So Hunter pulls out a bag of ginger sticks and begins shoving them all into Devon's ass. Devon screams when the fiftieth one is shoved inside. Then Hunter makes it worse...

He walks over to the other side of the room. Devon tries his hardest to control his breathing, but he can't help his hyperventilating. Hunter just spits on him when he walks back over with a hammer in his hand. Devon begs Hunter to "Stop! Stop! Oh please!!! MASTER! Please! i'll die from it! I just know I will!!!" Hunter kicks him in the face. "Shut the fuck up, you little bitch. Take all of this like the little slut you are. Stop acting like you don't love the pain!" With those last words, Hunter begins hammering the sticks of ginger deep inside of Devon. Devon screams as loud as he can when he feels one of them brush his prostate. Seeing Devon's reaction, Hunter purposefully shoves some right against it. And God must truly love him because he finally grants Devon's wish.

To sleep through the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little short, but it does have a new concept that isn't in most rape stories. I hope that'll keep you sated until I update again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanted to see the machine, it's this:http://www.sexmachines.co.uk/ekmps/shops/dpbenterprises3/images/blue-balls-xl-fucking-machine-[4]-232-p.png  
> Here's the large dildo:http://www.lovehoney.com/product.cfm?p=1244  
> Here's Hunter:https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/46/02/06/46020696a0380a880c4dddcab6771e6a.jpg  
> Here's Devon:http://sissydude.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/c6.jpg  
> Some gifs you'll like:
> 
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/b1bf9578bc182ec50b8b98298aee69cd/tumblr_nnjcsaHmR81rlxxpco1_250.gif
> 
> http://shangay.com/sites/default/files/tumblr_static_tumblr_static_dh0hdv6i0nsc4ws04s8s8g0go_640.gif
> 
> The second one is how Hunter held Devon down to fuck him
> 
> Have fun!


End file.
